World Renewal
by glaygirl84
Summary: This is a story that picks up after the end of FF7. It is a CloudAeris fic with some good butt-kicking here and there, perhaps some other pairings later. The world is in danger again, and Cloud can't forget the love he lost...then an unexpected visitor ar


This is a story that picks up after the end of FF7. It is a Cloud+Aeris fic with some good butt-kicking here and there, perhaps some other pairings later. The world is in danger again, and Cloud can't forget the love he lost...then an unexpected visitor arrives and sheds some light on the future...and the events that occurred 10,000 years ago... with another group of heroes (X-over FF4-FF10) I hope I haven't given too much away! Reviews are welcome, but please be gentle, this is my very first fanfic.

I do not own the rights to Squaresoft© characters, I am only using the names and backgrounds for the backbone of this story.

**World Renewal**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor**

_ Lifestream…times changing…life erasing…_

_Must find the key…must bring life back to that which is lost…_

_You must return to the Lifestream!_

Cloud woke to the darkness of his hotel room.

"Man…that was a weird dream…" 

He sat up slowly, pulled off his sheets and swung his feet to the floor. He cradled the back of his head with his hands. _She's still with me…I'll never be able to let her go…_ He stood up and was about to put on his shirt when he noticed something odd. There was a small, glowing light emanating from the corner of his room where he had piled all of his equipment.

"What's this?" he murmured as he walked over to examine it. It was coming from his materia pouch. He opened it and peered inside. He lifted a small glowing orb out of the bag.

"Holy?"

The materia began to pulse as he held it, becoming brighter and brighter with every moment. Finally Cloud could no longer endure its intense luminosity and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Tifa woke suddenly. Did she imagine it, or did she just hear a large crash in the next room? She listened intently for a little while, waiting for any other sound that might follow. There was only silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe it was just a dream…" She began to reflect on the visions she had that night. She shuddered. _Why would I have such a dream about Sephiroth? _She pulled her sheets closer to her shivering body. She had a strange feeling that she was not alone.

Cloud awoke again in darkness, his hand still clutching the now faded crystal. He was sprawled rather uncomfortably on the floor, so he sat up and tried to get his bearings. He felt a twinge of pain in his back. _I must have fallen pretty hard. _He thought to himself.

"…what time is it…?" he groaned, not expecting an answer.

"2 o'clock in the morning…Cloud Strife." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Cloud turned around abruptly, trying to catch a glimpse of who, or _what,_ was speaking. All he could see was the dark outlines of the furniture of his room.

"Wh-who's…there?" Cloud whispered into the darkness.

"You have a mission, my young lad," Said the voice, "I have come a great distance to help you succeed… to point you in the right direction." A small white figure with a large red nose and a yellow-balled antenna stepped into the dim light coming through the only window in the room.

"A moogle?" questioned Cloud.

"Yes…My name is Mog…I have traveled ten thousand years through time to meet you. I am from the past. And I shall guide you into the future, for the fate of us all rests in your hands my boy."

Cloud looked incredulously at the little moogle,

"Traveled through time?"

"Do not mock me! I have urgent news I must relay to you…"

Cloud looked at his new visitor skeptically,

"Then you must prove something to me…" Cloud said at length, "Prove to me that you really know what you say you know…_Mog_."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa was sure of it now, she heard voices coming from Cloud's room! _Who on earth could he be talking to?_

"Ooh…that no good, conniving, spiky-haired twerp! I'll bet he's planning come sort of scam with one of the guys! Or Yuffie! Even worse! Damnit…I'll show him to leave me out!" she said under her breath.

She quickly dressed and charged down the hallway. She slammed open the door to Cloud's room. Cloud was sitting on the floor, his eyes wide at the sight of Tifa.

"Serves you right!" Tifa exclaimed, "Now you can't…ever…" she trailed off as she noticed the little moogle sitting directly across from Cloud.

"A…moogle?" She was confused.

"Mog…how did you know…?" Cloud was astonished, "Well…I guess that proves it."

"Would someone mind filling me in here?" Tifa said haughtily.

"I think it would be best if all of you listened to what I have to say." Mog was looking past Tifa when he said this. Tifa turned around to see Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, Reeve, Barrett and Cid standing in the hallway.

"Follow me."

And with that, Mog hopped up and moved quickly to the door. As they all stepped out into the hallway, they noticed several moogles peering out from behind each of their doors.

"Shit, this place is _INFESTED_ with the critters!" Cid announced as the group passed by the little creatures.

"This is quite strange..." Nanaki said, moving his gaze to and from each side of the hallway.

They all gathered in one of the large conference rooms supplied by the hotel for business meetings.

"The world is in great danger," said Mog, "something unintended has happened and it has begun to erase the future."

"Erase the future?" questioned Tifa.

"What in hell-blazes are you jabbering about?" puffed Cid.

Cloud was pensive. _Is he talking about…Aeris?_

"Yes, Cloud, you know exactly what I speak of."

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and looked in astonishment at the little moogle, "How did you know?"

"I explained already," Mog said gently, "I can foresee the future."

The entire group, except for Cloud, stared unbelievingly at Mog.

"It's true…" said Cloud, "when I first met him an hour ago, he predicted all of this… ever since Tifa slammed open the door."

_So that's why he looked at me so strangely when I came into the room…_thought Tifa

"Wait a minute…hold in just a dog-gone minute!" growled Barrett, "What was Cloud right about? He didn't say nothin'!" He was obviously suspicious.

"Cloud was thinking about the soul that was lost… the soul that should still be here," explained Mog, "A girl named Aeris."

The name stung Tifa. She had only briefly thought about Aeris after her death… she had been sad at first, but maybe it was just because Cloud was so distraught… _Now that I think about it…I was a little bit…relieved…_thought Tifa

Cloud was shocked. _I knew she wasn't supposed to die…I knew in my heart…_

"But…" started Nanaki, "…how are we supposed to revive the dead?"

"That is my job to figure out," said Mog, "Us moogles have been around since the beginning of time on this planet. We are the keepers of time, and we repair it. Something happened… I'm not exactly sure what… bit it prevented a key event from taking place on this planet."

"An event?" asked Vincent.

"Every ten thousand years since the beginning of this existence, the world shifts…it is reborn. This is done because without change…this planet will die." Said Mog.

"Wait wait _wait_," Reeve interjected, "The planet is dying…again?"

"No…not again…" continued Mog, "…always."

The group was silent.

"The planet is in a constant state of renewal…it does this on its own, we moogles only monitor it to make sure that nothing interferes…but sometimes things get out of hand." Finished Mog.

"But…" Cloud paused.

"What does Aeris have to do with it?" Mog spoke softly as he looked over to Cloud. Cloud nodded in response. "Well, in order for you to understand her role, I must explain a few things." Mog paused momentarily, then continued with renewed strength, "Ten thousand years ago, there was a great evil… this evil was called by the planet… but along with this evil, heroes were born. These heroes were meant to battle and defeat the evil. Through this battle, the world was destroyed and reborn, and this is the pattern that has lasted since the beginning of time. Without the destruction, there would be no rebirth. There will be no destruction if the lines of good…and evil…are not preserved." Mog paused again, "And now to the role Aeris plays in this cycle… Aeris is from the line of heroes… As are you Cloud."

Cloud could only stare blankly at the moogle.

"However, you are from different lines. Cloud, you are descended from two great heroes, Locke and Celes. These two powerful individuals helped destroy evil long ago, and aided in the rebirth of the world. If you wish to know more about them, you can ask me later." Mog hurried on, "Now I will tell you of Aeris' background. Aeris is related to two other heroes that were a part of the same company as your ancestors. Their names were Terra and Edgar." Mog concluded, seeming slightly winded.

There was a deep silence following Mog's speech. Cloud broke it, "How do you propose we bring Aeris back?"

"That, my boy, I think you already discovered." Chuckled Mog, motioning to Cloud's clenched fist. _The Holy materia?_ He thought. "But how would this help me revive the dead?" he asked Mog.

"Its not what it does…" Mog tilted his head towards the blonde young man, "I must speak with you privately." Cloud nodded.

The entire party left, Tifa being the last out of the room. She hesitated a moment, then closed the door behind her.

"Alright…what is it you need to talk to me about?" inquired Cloud.

"You must be prepared for things to come…you have no choice in this matter because of the circumstances we face." Started Mog.

"Continue."

"You must harbor Aeris' soul." Said Mog.

"Harbor her soul?" questioned Cloud, "What do you mean?"

"For a short while you will have to carry Aeris' soul within your own body until we can return it to her body." Explained Mog, "We are not yet certain what might happen while he soul is within you, but it should not be hazardous to you or Aeris."

"But…how can this even be done?"

"You hold your answer in your hand." Smiled Mog.

Cloud opened his hand and gazed at Holy, remembering the day…of her death.

"You must return to a place you have been before, with that crystal you have in your palm…you must re-enter the Lifestream."

"Why this?" asked Cloud, not shifting his eyes from the materia.

"Because that is the last living part of Aeris. Her hopes, dreams and love still exist within that small sphere…Her soul will be drawn to it." Answered Mog.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa's ear was pressed to the door. She couldn't quite make out what was being said in the next room, but she strained to catch whatever she could.

_Damnit! _She thought to herself. _I can't hear anything! I wonder what they're talking about…_She felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around only to see Cid's smirking mug.

"Takin' up to eavesdroppin' eh? Never figured you to be the type!"

This earned Cid a swift elbow to the stomach as Tifa stood up and stomped back to her room.


End file.
